love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Aishiteru Banzai!
is μ’s second song for their fourth single as well as an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 1 Episode 1, sung by Maki Nishikino, and Season 2 Episode 13, sung by µ's. It was released on February 15, 2012. It is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection, the Love Live! School idol project Season 1's original soundtrack Notes of School idol days, and Season 2's original soundtrack Notes of School idol days ~Glory~. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Yamada Takahiro, and arranged by Shimizu Teppei. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4907)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # Video PV by Lantis= |-| TV Edit (Season 1) = |-| TV Edit (Season 2) = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai Waratte yo kanashii nara fuki to basou yo Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga Miete kita yo na aozora Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen Kawaicha dame da yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate Saa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite Susunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni ite yo Susundara moeru taiyou higashi o terasu Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki e no michi wa Daremo shiranai ienai Totsuzen arashi no naka e ochiru gin no hikari Obiecha dame da yo minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi Saa! Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai Tokidoki ame ga furun da kaze de miki ga yureru Issho ni ikun da minna no yume no ki yo sodate Saa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite |-| Kanji= 愛してるばんざーい! ここでよかった 私たちの今がここにある 愛してるばんざーい! 始まったばかり 明日もよろしくね まだゴールじゃない 笑ってよ 悲しいなら吹きとばそうよ 笑えたら変わる景色 晴れ間がのぞく 不安でもしあわせへと繋がる道が 見えてきたよな青空 時々雨が降るけど水がなくちゃたいへん 乾いちゃだめだよ みんなの夢の木よ育て さあ! 大好きだばんざーい! まけないゆうき 私たちは今を楽しもう 大好きだばんざーい! 頑張れるから 昨日に手をふって ほら前向いて 進んでよ 苦しくても隣にいてよ 進んだら燃える太陽 東を照らす 迷ってた答えがない先への道は 誰も知らない言えない 突然嵐のなかへ落ちる銀のひかり 怯えちゃだめだよ みんなの夢の木は強い さあ! 愛してるばんざーい! ここでよかった 私たちの今がここにある 愛してるばんざーい! 始まったばかり 明日もよろしくね まだゴールじゃない 時々雨が降るんだ 風で幹が揺れる 一緒にいくんだ みんなの夢の木よ育て さあ! 大好きだばんざーい! まけないゆうき 私たちは今を楽しもう 大好きだばんざーい! 頑張れるから 昨日に手をふって ほら前向いて |-| English= Cheers for the love! I'm glad to be here, our present exists right here Cheers for the love! It’s only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, we've yet to reach our goal Smile when you're sad, let's blow it all away If you can laugh, the scenery will change, peeking through the clearing weather Even when you're unsure, the road leading to happiness Comes into view under the blue sky Rain falls from time to time but it's harsh without water Don't wither, nurture everyone's tree of dreams Now! Cheers for loving you! With the courage to never give up, let's enjoy the present Cheers for loving you! We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward Push forward even if it's difficult, I'm by your side When we push forward, the burning sun will illuminate the east The confusing, answer-less road to the future Is something we can't say no one knows The silver light falls into the sudden storm Don't panic, everyone's tree of dreams are strong Now! Cheers for the love! I'm glad to be here, our present exists right here Cheers for the love! It's only just begun, I'm counting on you again tomorrow, we've yet to reached our goal Rain falls from time to time, the trunks sway in the wind We'll go together, nurture everyone's tree of dreams Now! Cheers for loving you! With the courage to never give up, let's enjoy the present Cheers for loving you! We can do our best so wave goodbye to yesterday and look forward Gallery TV Edit (Season 1)= 136 S1Ep1.png 137 S1Ep1.png 138 S1Ep1.png 139 S1Ep1.png 140 S1Ep1.png 141 S1Ep1.png 142 S1Ep1.png |-| TV Edit (Season 2)= 167_S2Ep13.png 168_S2Ep13.png 169_S2Ep13.png 170_S2Ep13.png 171_S2Ep13.png 172_S2Ep13.png 173_S2Ep13.png 174_S2Ep13.png 175_S2Ep13.png 176_S2Ep13.png 177_S2Ep13.png 178_S2Ep13.png 179_S2Ep13.png 180_S2Ep13.png 181_S2Ep13.png 182_S2Ep13.png 183_S2Ep13.png 184_S2Ep13.png 185_S2Ep13.png 186_S2Ep13.png 187_S2Ep13.png 188_S2Ep13.png 189_S2Ep13.png 190_S2Ep13.png 191_S2Ep13.png 192_S2Ep13.png 193_S2Ep13.png 194_S2Ep13.png |-| Single Scans= Aishiteru Banzai! Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References it:Aishiteru Banzai! Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs